Such transmission devices are particularly used for adjusting devices in motor vehicles like power windows or sunroofs, which are operated by an electromotor. Hereby an electromotor is used, which especially adjusts for example the window between an opening- and a closing-adjustment by a transmission. Since oscillations and/or undesired shock loads can occur at the operation when warming up the electromotor or when bumping at an end position, it is known to arrange damping elements between two axially adjacent gear wheels. Such a transmission device is described as state of the art in DE 102 46 711 A1. At the familiar transmission device a force is transferred from a spur gear in circumferential direction to a driving wheel by the damping elements. When bumping at an end position or at shock loads the damping elements are clinched in circumferential direction, whereby they expand in axial direction. As a result of this the two gear wheels are pressed apart, which causes a high mechanical load for the components, in particular the bearings.
A gear wheel is known from the unpublished DE 10 2006 014 763, which consist of a hub shell and a radial spaced cogwheel body, which are connected with each other by a deformable damping element. The damping element is stressed with torsion at the operation of the cogwheel. Furthermore it is known from the script to attach a second cogwheel body that is axially spaced to the first cogwheel body at the hub shell by a damping element, whereby the second cogwheel body is also arranged radial spaced to the hub shell. Even the damping element that connects the second cogwheel body with the hub shell is loaded with torsion during the operation of the cogwheel.